Pour un Happy Ending
by Maud-chan
Summary: Petit OS suite au premier mariage gay en France et du passage de la loi pour le mariage pour tous! Un OS sur la tolérance donc, avec comme couple ZoroxSanji. J'en ai PAS DU TOUT l'habitude, alors soyez indulgent ;) Ah, sinon c'est Sanji qui veut parler à Zoro, après leurs retrouvailles deux ans plus tard! Bonne lecture!


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors j'écris quelque chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire : Une romance, et une romance homosexuelle en plus ! En fait, je l'écris car j'avais très envie d'en écrire une du au tout premier mariage homosexuel en France. Alors ça risque d'être débordant de guimauve et tout et tout, mais ça fait plaisir dans ce monde de brut qui se dirige, je l'espère, vers la tolérance.**

**Le couple qui mènera cette histoire est celui de ZoroxSanji. Pourquoi ce choix ? Duno, je le sentais bien, c'est tout ^^. Les personnages risquent d'être pas mal AU, excusez moi d'avance, mais c'est vraiment pour exprimer ce message.**

**Je l'avoue, je me suis un peu inspiré d'une Fabulette de Paille, qui m'a juste émue à en pleurer de Nathdawn., mais le thème était tellement magnifique !**

**Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Alors sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**PS : cette chanson a été écrite sur « Happy Ending » de Mika, qui prend un tout autre sens depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette chanson !**

**Pour un happy ending**

Deux ans qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés, deux ans qu'ils s'étaient entraînés. Ils avaient attendus, trépignés, appréhendés, questionnés leur tant attendu et incroyable retrouvailles à Shabondy. Ce jour fut marqué par l'hystérie totale et par la joie colorés, entourés des bulles et des arbres géants. Tout était allés très vite en réalité : leurs rires, leurs larmes, l'embarquement, les adieux à Grand Line, terre d'aventures qui cédaient au Nouveau Monde. Les adieux au prémisse de leur amitié, aux terres du Merry, leurs peurs, leurs trésors, aux amis laissés derrière, ainsi que leur foyer, toujours plus lointain... Mais la terre est ronde, lorsqu'on s'éloigne de quelque chose, on s'y rapproche tout autant, les adieux ne sont jamais certains.

Il s'enfonçait toujours davantage dans les eaux noires et mystérieuse de Grand Line, en direction des hommes poissons. L'atmosphère était glacée et silencieuse, dans laquelle régnaient des êtres énormes et sombres qui, malgré leur taille titanesque, se déplaçaient dans l'abysse avec une aisance vertigineuse, apparaissant et disparaissant dans un halos de lumière que dégageait le navire, protégé par une simple bulle. Une bulle solide, mais une bulle quand même. Mais la peur n'avait pas sa place sur le pont du Sunny, seul la joie en émanait. Des monstres gigantesques ? Ils en avaient tous affronter de leur côté, et seul. Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient au complet, unis comme jamais, comment de pauvres bébêtes pataugeant dans la mer pourraient bien les effrayer ? Alors ils dansaient, riaient, racontaient leurs aventures, montraient leurs progrès comme des trophées, prouvant qu'ils avaient leur place parmi les autres, même si personne n'en doutait.

La nourriture et l'alcool n'avait jamais paru aussi bon, et ce n'était pas uniquement du au progrès de coq qui semblait se surpasser dans son art. Alors on dévorait, on complimentait et l'on mangeait encore, « jusqu'à s'en faire péter le bide ! » ordonna le capitaine en riant.

Oui, rien n'avait vraiment changer sur ce pont et tout en même temps, mais personne n'y prêtait vraiment intérêt. L'heure n'était pas vraiment à la philosophie, mais au bonheur.

Alors, Brook jouait ses plus beaux airs accompagné de Franky, Ussop dansait avec Chopper et Luffy, avant d'oser demander à la belle Nami un petit rock. Robin regardait amusé le snipper prendre enfin son courage à deux mains, buvant un cocktail que venait de lui apporter Sanji. Le blond, après avoir fini sa mission, alla s'asseoir au pied de la rambarde, à côté de Zoro, qui entamait une autre de ses bières.

« -T'iras jeter ta bouteille toi-même, Marimo » lança le blond en se laissant tomber de tout son poids. « J'ai fini la vaisselle et rangé la cuisine, faut que t'apprennes à te démerder un peu tout seul sans qu'une bonniche fasse tes corvées. »

Zoro ne répondit rien, pas envie de se disputer. Ils l'avaient déjà fait plus tôt, pas besoins d'en rajouter une couche, c'était une belle soirée en paix, pas la peine de la gâcher inutilement. Il regarda son voisin d'un œil discret. Celui-ci, assis en tailleur, avait le visage posé sur sa main, le coude appuyé sur sa cuisse. De là où il était, il pouvait voir son œil visible, ainsi que son sourcil asymétrique, autrefois caché par sa mèche dorée. Sous ses doigts se cachaient son bouc entretenu, de même couleur que ses yeux noirs profonds. Ce nouveau look lui donnait un air plus sérieux et plus adulte. Ils n'étaient plus des gosses.

De son œil unique, Zoro vit que le blond fixait avec intérêt un point en face de lui, comme envoûté. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur Ussop et Nami, dansant toujours ensemble, de façon un peu plus lente et langoureuse cependant. C'était encore un peu timide, mais cela semblait s'affirmer de minute en minute. Zoro revint vers son voisin avec un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

« -Ben alors cuistot » lança-t-il « On n'aime pas voir sa Nami dans les bras d'un autre ? »

C'était en effet étrange de voir Sanji rester simplement assis là, san réagir. Il s'était attendu à le voir se lever, séparer le couple de force, à mettre une beigne à Ussop pour ainsi toucher sa précieuse Nami-chérie. Mais rien ne fut. Il continuait simplement à les fixer sans piper mot, sans même réagir à la pique du bretteur. Curieux, celui-ci regarda davantage l'expression du cook. Sanji avait les yeux à moitié ouvert, semblant rêver. Il tenait sa clope, la faisant danser entre ses doigts blancs, sans l'allumer. Zoro se rendit compte qu'il ne les regardait pas, mais la regardait elle, seulement elle. Ses yeux noirs semblaient dévorés cette silhouette qui s'était développer, ces cheveux roux ondulant dans ce dos, s'écrasant contre ses hanche fine, balançant en rythme, entraînant ces longues et fines jambes qui feraient chavirer plus d'un. Oui, Nami était belle, magnifique et son bonheur la faisait resplendir par ses lèvres tirés sur ses dents blanches et ses paupières plissés sur ses yeux pétillants.

Zoro avait conscience de cette beauté, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il acceptait que le regard de Sanji s'y attarde plus longtemps. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand il vit de nouveau ses yeux rêveurs, sa tête dodelinant doucement. Un frisson sembla parcourir le dos du cuisinier qui, par réflexe ou par camouflage, enserra son corps de ses bras. Mais Zoro était persuadé que ce n'était pas la température qui était responsable de ce frisson... Est-ce que le blond serait en train de... Tomber amoureux ?

A cette idée, le visage du bretteur se ferma et siffla entre ses dents.

« -Ça va ? Ça te fait pas plus que ça de la mater comme ça devant moi ? »

Sanji tressaillit, semblant se rappeler de la présence de son compagnon à côté de lui, troublé.

« -Fais pas cette tête de malheur » rajouta-t-il sur le même ton « Me fais pas croire que tu t'en étais pas rendu compte. J'ai laissé passé les Nami chérie et tout le tralala, mais faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour un con. »

« -C'est pas se que tu crois. » répondit simplement le blond, avec une nuance d'excuse dans sa voix.

« -Ah ouais ? Tu l'as matte par amour de l'esthétisme ? »

Et il s'apprêta à se lever, les nerfs en pelotes. Ça y est, le cuistot lui avait niquer sa soirée. Lui-même commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver deux ans plus tôt... Et pendant ses deux années loin de lui... Et encore ce soir. Mais un bras l'attrapa au sol, le forçant à rester assis. Il voulait se battre le cuistot ? Pas de problème ! Il allait être servit ! Du pouce, il commença à sortir l'un de ses sabres, quand le regard de son adversaire l'arrêta.

« -Excuse-moi Zoro. » ajouta-t-il, les yeux emplit de remord « Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. »

Zoro en resta pantois. Sanji qui s'excuse ? La politesse l'aurait donc frappé durant ses deux ans ? Non, ils s'étaient déjà disputés sur l'île de Shabondy. C'était la pression de l'eau qui faisait ça ? Mais personne semblait être frappé par un quelconque dérèglement du caractère.

« -T'es bourré ? » demanda-t-il, ne voyant que cela comme explication.

« -Mais non, abruti de marimo ! » s'énerva-t-il en lâchant son bras sèchement, détournant son regard.

Zoro se rassit, rangeant son sabre. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Le bretteur regarda son voisin, mais celui-ci avait tourner sa tête de l'autre côté, cachant alors son visage.

« -Il faut que je te parle. » dit enfin le blond, sans montrer son visage.

Zoro grogna. Les discussion n'étaient vraiment pas pour lui et cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

« -Il le faut vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

« -Oui vraiment. » dit Sanji, le regardant de nouveau, le visage sérieux « Et ça risque de durer un moment. »

« -Bon, ben, dans ce cas là, parlons. » lâcha le bretteur, désabusé. De toute façon, ce serait sûrement le blond qui parlerait, alors...

« -J'aimerais qu'on en parle en privé. » ajouta Sanji « La vigie par exemple. »

Il souffla, reposant sa bouteille. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers ladite vigie, Sanji en tête. Ils montèrent l'échelle sans vraiment attiré l'attention des autres, trop occupé à s'amuser.

Quand il furent arrivés en haut et que Zoro ai fermé la trappe derrière lui, seul une faible musique leur arrivait, tellement lointaine. Celle-ci s'était derrière ralentit, devenant douce et légèrement suave. Les musiciens avaientt sûrement repéré le couple qui se formait là en bas et l'encourageaient à sa manière. Quand les yeux de Zoro se plongèrent dans ceux de Sanji, il se rappela alors pourquoi cet idiot lui plaisait. Doucement, en silence, les mains blanche et fines saisir celles calleuses et bronzées et les entrainèrent. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent doucement, comme il y a longtemps. Les mains du blond remontèrent doucement les bras de son vis-à-vis, puis grissèrent sous ceux-ci, se retrouvant dans son dos, se liant au niveau de sa nuque. La tête blonde se nicha dans le coup brun, humant doucement son parfum. Zoro passa lui aussi silencieusement ses bras derrière le dos du blond, le serrant contre lui davantage. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi immobile, entourés par la douce mélodie qui leur arrivait d'en bas.

Sanji entraîna alors son amant au rythme lent de la musique, l'emmenant doucement vers un exercice très loin d'être son domaine, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Zoro avait la joue contre la tempe du blond, sentant doucement ces cheveux. Il restèrent ainsi, à esquisser une danse, dans un silence quasi religieux, n'osant prononcer un mot qui surpasserait la musique. Petit à petit, celle-ci se tût et quelques applaudissements se fit entendre, saluant la prestation.

Sanji détacha ses mains, les posant sur le torse dénudé de Zoro, mettant un peu de distance entre leur deux corps, sans briser le contact entre leur deux regards. Il s'approcha de nouveau, cette fois pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit tout autant, passant une main dans les cheveux dorés, l'autre sur sa taille, se rendant compte à quel point ce contact l'avait manqué. Mais le baiser prit fin et le blond se nicha de nouveau contre lui.

« -Serre moi fort, s'il te plaît. » souffla tout doucement le blond, accrochant ses mains au épaules du kimono vert.

Zoro obéit sans réfléchir, le prenant dans une étreinte protectrice, tout contre lui, comme pour le rassurer, mais sans savoir de quoi.

« -Zoro. » appela-t-il doucement.

Il acquiesça, sans déserrer les bras.

« -Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu connais la pansexualité ? »

« -Hein ? » fut la seule réponse de Zoro, surpris de cette question « Mais de quoi tu me parles ? »

Son compère soupira. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

« -Être pansexuel » enchaîna le blond « C'est quand on aime quelqu'un, qu'on est attiré par cette personne, sans faire attention à son sexe, à son genre... C'est comme être bisexuel, mais en un peu plus compliqué... C'est vraiment être attiré par une personne, pour ce qu'elle est, pas par... »

« -Bon, merci pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle » coupa Zoro en repoussant légèrement le blond pour croiser son regard « Mais je crois pas vraiment que ce soit pour me faire une leçon que tu m'as fait monter ici. »

« -Laisse moi finir ! »s'énerva le blond « C'est vraiment important. »

Il eut un silence. Le blond semblait chercher ses mots et le vert attendait, agacé. Depuis le début de leur relation, le blond n'avait jamais cessé de se poser des questions : Etait-ce sérieux ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Fallait-il le dire aux autres ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire sur ses préférences ? Etait-il gay ?... Des centaines de questions qui effleuraient à peine son compagnon, se laissant guider par son instinct et ses envies.

« -Donc » fini par reprendre Sanji « Il existe des gens qui sont pansexuels, qui aiment d'autre personnes sans faire attention à leur appartenance, leur sexe et leur genre... Et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu fais parti de ceux-là. Où si tu es gays, ou bien bi... »

« -Et d'où sort cet intérêt soudain ? J'en sais rien moi, je me suis jamais ce genre de question, cook ! »

« -Parce que je veux savoir si tu continuera à m'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

A cette annonce, il baissa les yeux, les joues en feu. Zoro croisa les bras, un sourcil levé. Que voulait bien dire cet idiot ?

Doucement, Sanji lui saisit doucement la main, et le guida vers les fauteuils circulaires de la vie et ils s'assirent. Sanji gardait la main de Zoro dans la sienne, la serrant doucement, ne regardant toujours pas son vis à vis.

« -Pendant ces deux dernières années » finit-il par dire « J'ai été sur une île assez étrange. Je me suis entraînés, autant au combat qu'en cuisine et j'ai beaucoup progressé. Mais j'ai aussi rencontré beaucoup de gens. En particuliers des hommes de tous âges, qui aiment d'autres hommes. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec eux et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient tous sur cette île pour une raison particulière. Ils voulaient tous rencontrer un homme, se nommant Ivankov. Ce type a un pouvoir très spécial, celui des hormones et peut, par exemple, changer les femmes en hommes et inversement. La plupart des habitants de l'île étaient là-bas pour le rencontrer, pour devenir ou redevenir femme, car ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans leur corps d'homme, se sentant plus femme, ect. Mais d'autres avaient des raisons différentes, plus sombre. Certains voulaient devenir femme presque par dépit. »

Sa main se serra doucement. Il s'approchait du sujet compliqué.

« -J'ai rencontré des hommes qui voulaient se transformer pour que leur calvaire s'arrête enfin. Certains on vécu des choses terribles par leur orientation sexuelle, leur choix. Certains sont accusés de monstres, de pédophilie. Sur certaines îles, on les considères comme des dégénérés mentaux, des dangers et des criminels. Beaucoup ont même été tué pour avoir aimé un autre homme. Alors, devenir une femme leur permettrait enfin de vivre heureux et de vivre leur amour comme il l'entende... Ne me coupe pas, Zoro ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je connais la musique ! Oui, je sais que notre équipage nous a accepté, que ça ne regarde que nous et que nous sommes des pirates, nous faisons ce que l'on veut ! Mais... Mais veux-tu vraiment vivre ça toute ta vie ? Oui nous inspirons la crainte, toi et moi, mais es-tu vraiment prêt à recevoir des regards de dégoût ? Est-ce que ton honneur n'en prendrait pas un coup et le supporterais-tu ? »

Maintenant, Sanji le regardait droit dans les yeux, sourcil froncé. Zoro ne savait de quoi cette nuance dans ses yeux était faite. De la peur ? De la colère ?

« -La question ne se pose pas... » tenta le sabreur, lui serrant la main.

« -Si, elle se pose ! » s'emporta Sanji en se dégageant « Elle se pose plus que jamais ! Il faut que je sache Zoro et que tu saches toi-même si oui ou non on peut affronter ça ! Car tu sais quoi ? Tu vas me l'entendre dire ! Oui j'ai peur ! Je suis terrifié même ! Du regard des autres, de leur haine, de leur intolérance et de ce qu'ils font ! Il faudra se cacher des autres, continuellement ! Pas seulement de la Marine, mais des citoyens, des pirates et même de ceux que l'on considère comme ami ! On ne pourra jamais marcher côte à côte comme on l'entend, on ne pourra jamais s'embrasser en public, on... On ne pourra jamais se tenir par la main dans la rue... »

Sanji s'arrêta, haletant, attendant de se calmer et reprit en se levant :

« -Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ça... Mais il y a tellement de chose ! On est deux hommes, Zoro ! Ensemble, on ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants, jamais fonder une famille. »

« -Je m'en fout des gosses. »

« -Pour l'instant peut-être, mais ce ne sera pas éternelle. Comment peux-tu, à 21 ans, affirmer que tu ne voudras jamais d'enfants ? Tu ne peux pas, personne le peut. Et moi je crois que j'en veux. Je pense qu'un jour, je voudrais enseigner ma cuisine à quelqu'un et avoir un enfant que je pourrais voir grandir et aimer. »

Il était maintenant face à lui, l'air sérieux, cette même nuance dans le regard.

« -Alors... Alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'être en couple avec une femme serait nettement plus facile... »

Ce fut une vraie douche froide pour le bretteur qui, serrant les poings répondit d'un ton sombre.

« -Alors c'est comme ça que tu me quittes ? Tu penses pas que t'aurais pu faire plus court, plutôt que de sortir toutes tes conneries et ton panmachin, je sais pas quoi ? Et c'était quoi ça d'ailleurs ? Ta façon de me dire que non, tu n'es pas gay ? Que tu peux te caser avec une femme l'esprit tranquille parce que nous ça comptait pas ? »

Et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il en avait suffisamment entendu comme ça, des conneries.

« Attendre deux ans comme un con pour se prendre une veste au retour ?! Merci ! » pensa-t-il, la rage dans les poings encore serrés.

« -Zoro attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ! » dit Sanji en lui saisissant les bras.

« -Quoi ? » lança-t-il d'un ton lent et glacé.

« -Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas te quitter, loin de là ! »

Zoro se retourna de nouveau vers lui. Aurait-il mal compris ? Mais alors que voulait-il dire ? Doucement, Sanji se colla au bras du sabreur, la tête contre son épaule.

« -Tu sais, Ivankov est resté absent pendant plusieurs années et ces hommes ont longtemps attendu la libération de leur situation. Ils auraient pu partir à sa recherche, mais ils étaient terrifiés et épuisés à l'idée de quitter leur île, où personne ne leur voulait du mal. Iva est revenu quelque temps après mon arrivé et j'ai vu leur euphorie à son retour. Certains, ou plutôt certaines, on pu enfin quitter l'île et vivre leur vie, débarrasser de leur peur... Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ce qu'ils ont vécu et que tu le subisse aussi. Alors... Alors j'ai pensé à faire comme eux. Je pourrais aller voir Ivankov et moi aussi me transformer. Je pourrais devenir une femme pour être avec toi, pour ne pas à subir le regard des autres et leur haine. J'aurais pu le faire durant ces deux ans et ce n'est pas faute de m'avoir proposé.Ivankov m'en a beaucoup parlé, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir comment tu m'aimes. C'est parce que je suis un homme ? Pour ce que je suis ? Est-ce que devenir une femme changerait ton regard sur moi ? Tu dois me répondre Zoro, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il se tut et attendit la réponse du bretteur, serrant son bras contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans le kimono. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'homme contre lui ne le repousse pas, lui dise qu'il l'aime autant que lui l'aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout, malgré ces deux longues années de séparation. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne respirait plus et aspira alors de l'air de façon saccadé. Il sentit une main se glisser derrière son crâne, des doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux. Le corps contre lui pivota pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« -Tu es prêt à faire tout ça » murmura doucement Zoro à son oreille « A devenir une femme pour pouvoir être avec moi ? »

Sanji hocha la tête, se blottissant contre son amant davantage. Un rire étouffé lui parvint, réaction qu'il n'attendait pas le moins du monde et qui le piqua.

« -Je suis sérieux Marimo, je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule ! » dit-il en essayant de se dégager, en vain. Cet idiot le bloquait maintenant complètement.

« -Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu compliqué toutes tes magouilles ? Pourquoi on continuerai pas tout simplement comme on la toujours fait ? »

« -Parce que ça ne sera pas toujours comme maintenant ! » s'énerva le blond, échappant enfin à la force du bretteur « Aujourd'hui encore, on ne s'est jamais montré en public comme un couple, mais un jour on le fera et on nous détestera ! Tu ne le supportera pas éternellement ! Et en plus, on vieillira, comme tout le monde et on ratera des choses ! Qui me dit qu'un jour tu ne vas pas te réveiller, sans gosse et sans personne à qui transmettre ce que tu sais, sans personne qui se souviendra de Roronoa Zoro ? Si ce jour arrive, alors tu me détestera pour t'avoir privé de ça ! Mais si je change, si je deviens une femme, tout serait tellement plus facile, au contraire ! On pourra agir comme on l'entend et se montrer devant tout le monde, sans personne pour nous haïr ! »

Il saisit alors la main du bretteur, la posant sur son ventre plat, la couvrant de ses propres mains.

« -Si je reste un homme, mon ventre restera toujours comme ça. Je ne pourrais jamais porter d'enfant, ton enfant. Je ne serais qu'un homme, qui ne t'apportera jamais rien, à part des manques et des peines. »

Il restèrent ainsi en silence, les mains posées contre le ventre à jamais vide d'enfant. Doucement, l'autre main du bretteur vint rejoindre son homologue et se glissèrent dans le bas du dos du blond, le rapprochant doucement. Zoro posa alors son front contre celui de Sanji, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -Je sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette idée Sanji, mais jamais je ne te haïrai pour quoi que ce soit. »

« -Tu dis ça, mais... »

« -Shhh... »coupa-t-il « Tu as assez parlé, c'est mon tour maintenant. Tu dis vouloir devenir une femme et crois moi je l'accepterai si tu voulais vraiment le devenir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'as simplement dit que tu ne voulais pas souffrir à cause des autres et de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire. Alors de un, j'emmerde au plus au point ces bâtards. Sache que si l'un d'entre eux vient se plaindre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de comment je me comporte en société et avec mon copain de qui plus est, il va se retrouver coupé en morceaux. De deux, sache que ton idée là, de changer sexe pour plaire à tout le monde, ça ne me va pas du tout et ne devrait pas t'aller non plus. J'hallucine pas mal que tu es pu y penser et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Sanji fit signe que non, mais près à argumenter contre l'idiotie qu'allait lui sortir...

« -Parce que pirate. »

Il cligna des yeux, face au sourire amusé de son ami.

« -Pirate ? »

« -Ouais, pirate ! Tu l'aurais oublié ou quoi ? » rit doucement Zoro « Nous voguons sous le drapeau de la liberté et tu voudrais te plier en quatre pour des connards ? Pirate, c'est être libre et faire ce que l'on veut, sous les ordres de notre capitaine. Luffy nous a accepté et crois-moi, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurais tué et serais devenu capitaine pour nous en donner nous-même le droit. Alors si ça dérange qui que se soit que deux hommes couchent ensemble, vivent ensemble et s'aiment ensemble, et bien c'est leur problème, pas le mien ! Alors quoi ? Parce qu'ils sont violents, parce qu'ils s'en prennent à plus faible en clamant leurs valeurs archaïques et barbares, on devrait leur donner raison ? Ce serait à nous de nous taire et à nous de nous replier ? C'est eux qui devraient crever de honte pour blesser, tuer, isoler, abandonner des personnes, hommes ou femmes, ayant un choix de vie différent ! Alors je t'interdis Sanji, je t'interdis qu'en tant que pirate, mais aussi en tant qu'homme de baisser la tête et d'accepter ces horreurs. On se battra et on se tiendra la main dans la rue, quelque soit les regards des autres parce que tu sais quoi ? Un jour les gens n'en n'auront plus rien à foutre de voir deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble ! »

Sanji resta soufflé, la bouche ouverte, cherchant ses mots. Contre son gré, une lueur d'espoir naissait dans ses entrailles nouées. Serait-ce possible de continuer à être avec l'homme qu'il aimait, sans faire de tel concession ? Mais il se reprit, il ne devait pas flancher. Il devait le faire, pour que tous les deux soient heureux, pour que jamais Zoro ne le déteste jamais, pour qu'ils aient tous les deux une joli fin.

« -Et puis ton histoire des enfants » reprit Zoro, comme s'il lisait les pensée du blond « Si un jour on veut des enfants alors on en aura. On trouvera un moyen, parce qu'on est les pirates aux chapeaux de pailles, rien est impossible pour nous.

« -Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Qui nous laisserait nous occuper d'un enfant ? Qui laisserait deux hommes faire ça ? »

Il eut un silence pendant lequel ils ne firent que se fixer, puis Zoro ajouta :

« -J'ai grandi sans parent. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont et pourquoi ils ont disparus. Il y avait mon maître de dojo qui s'occupait un peu de moi et qui m'éduqua. Le reste de mon village se cotisait pour que je puisse manger et vivre sous un toit un peu près décent. Ils étaient tous gentil et j'avais des amis là-bas mais... Mais ça ne remplace pas une famille. Je me souviens que chaque fois que je rentrais du dojo, sur le chemin du retour qui me ramenait chez moi, je priais fort pour que quelqu'un m'y attende, en vain. Je mangeais me couchais et dormais seul. Crois-moi, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir un peu d'amour et des parents pour s'occuper de moi. Deux hommes ou deux femmes, tu crois que ça m'aurait fait quelque chose ? Je voulais juste des gens pour m'aimer et pour s'occuper de moi, comme le ferait des parents. Et je pense pas être le seul orphelin à penser ça. Crois moi, n'importe quel enfant aimera ses deux papas ou ses deux mamans et ceux si sauront l'élever s'ils l'aiment en retour. »

Après qu'il est fini de parler, Sanji décolla son front de celui de Zoro, baissant la tête. Zoro sentit qu'il tremblait entre ses bras. Il le rapprocha de lui et sentit des mains tremblantes s'accrocher à son kimono, pendant que des sanglots étouffés lui parvenait.

« -Tu... Tu m'as tellement manqué Zoro ! » articula-t-il entre les larmes.

Il caressait son dos de la main, dans l'idée de le calmer, de faire fuir ses peurs.

« -Je suis là, Sanji » souffla-t-il simplement « Je disparaîtrai plus, plus jamais. »

« -Je t'aime, Zoro » hoqueta-t-il « Je t'aime tellement ! »

« -Moi aussi idiot. » sourit-il « Et pour longtemps crois moi. »

Il resserra ce corps contre le sien encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Sanji se calma, levant de nouveau la tête et alla embrasser son bretteur. Il répondit avec enthousiasme à son baiser, un geste qui l'avait manqué pendant plus de deux ans. Deux ans qu'il espérait d'ailleurs rattraper avec son blond.

« -Tu vois, si tu étais une femme » dit-il d'un air narquois après avoir brisé le baiser « Je pourrais pas te serrer aussi fort contre moi. »

« -Oh, ta gueule ! » répondit l'autre en l'embrassant de nouveau, l'entraînant vers les banquettes de la vigie, encore plongée dans le noir.

**Ca vous a plu? Je l'espère vraiment! Laissez donc une review, à part bien sûr si c'est pour dire que vous êtes contre la tolérance et l'égalité, parce que dans ce cas là, vous ne méritez même pas d'appuyer sur le bouton review!**

**Et n'oubliez pas chers lecteurs de rester quoi qu'il arrive un peu pirate, car c'est comme ça qu'on fait avancer les choses et qu'on peut rêver d'aller vers un monde plus heureux!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
